


Pull Up, Pick Up [Podfic]

by epherians



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fast Food, M/M, McDonald's, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Night shifts at McDonald's Drive-Thru.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>One drive-thru romance in podfic form, with an extra side order of speaker box vocal effects!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Up, Pick Up [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanyart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pull Up, Pick Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173276) by [tanyart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyart/pseuds/tanyart). 



> Permission was granted by the author before posting. Thank you, tanyart, for sharing one of the most endearing stories of AltMal! This was the first story I ever read for the pairing, and it got me hooked with its humor and general fun-ness. In true drive-thru fashion, all lines spoken through the speaker box are given a special vocal effect. It's the voice Malik's more familiar with, yes?
> 
> Enjoy your Valentines, everyone. I hope you're lovin' it.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Two swear words, in case you were listening to this in public.

**Length:** 00:13:35

**Listen & Download:** [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/epherians/pull-up-pick-up-podfic/s-ioWYK) | [Google Drive (MP3)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzW42vcDfUrpajRfT1hvWl9BbVk/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
